hadrian potter: reborn of the guardian
by Kmly Marwa Liyafleur
Summary: cadis etrama di raizel the noblesse the strongest vampire after his death the guardians of the dimensions" fate" "life""death" give him a new job his reborn as a child in the wizard's world the new guardian of magic with all his powers and servant hadrian potter born
1. beginning

cadis etrama di raizel the noblesse the strongest vampire after his death the guardians of the dimensions" fate" "life""death" give him a new job his reborn as a child in the wizard's world the new guardian of magic with all his powers and servant

hadrian potter born


	2. Chapter 2

Cadis Etrama Di RAIZEL "RAY to his friends " curiously inspected his surroundings its being just moments ago that he had been battling his brother.he know that his dead.his brother who was or rather had been bent on taking over the world and enslavement of humans.

RAIZEL wasn't really sure

as he'd never really paid any mind to any of his enemies rambling much like he didn't listen to Frankenstein 's lectures about his own grandeur. it always had seemed mainly waste of time anyways

he frowned at the thought that he now equated his twin with an enemy or Frankenstein .He supposed millenniums do that to peopl.,whether they noble or not.His twin return to the planet of the living had forced RAY To take some of rather extrem...measure, resulting to his death and his own brother omission never to be reborn or summoned to the land of the living

he supposed he had entered a version of eternal sleep while he was sure that his brother's soul was completely destroyed his soul paid the price by completely disappearing once you were dead again it's the price for coming back to the dimensions of life when you had been banished before .

RAIZEL supposed it wasn't his brother's fault it was Roctis daughter Ignes who bring him back to life "stupid women "greed do that she destroyed the noble unit, he was been forced to execute them.

But that was all in the past .now he was dead ,A ghost . Unlike his brother he couldn't truly die A perk of being guardian of earth

Unlike popular belief he had more than just nobles under his protection in fact he was created to protect most things the nobles. such an overpowered race had needed someone to watch over them.so the noblesse had been created born to the first lord of nobles.he'd of course taken the mantle of the noblesse fairly quickl, as his father had understood that was supposed to do so ,and done so millions of years .up until now.

New he was in what recognized as the council's Hall,the white coloured hall was vast, with no end in sight except for four humongous thrones occupying it the thrones were different in design and colour as the council itself consisted of the three different entities life death fate as such life's throne was glittering with a combination of green and earthy colors while death's throne was completely void of any colour RAIZEL could never decide if it white or black fate's throne however was overhanging in color the last throne was coloured a deep red with golden black undertones it was RAIZEL's throne

he himself had been one of those entitie, being born as a Guardia.

fate was the eldest of them because fate somehow came to be life and death came as well because it was dated,Raizel's had puzzled both life Death vas he'd suddenly come out of nowher, eons after them like all entities before him RAIZEL had been born with innate knowledge of his task which was guard the established order therefore he'd only introduced himself briefly to his seniors before taking on the mantle of noblesse

RAIZEL concentrated and shook of his mortal disguise reaching a height of at least a hundred feet in mortal terms he seated himself in his throne he sighed as his powers greeted him and suddenly the buzz of hundreds voices calling for help became stronger he suppressed them quickly lest he got a headache ,sitting in the throne after millenniums alerted the others of his wish to speak to them he doubted they didn't know of his return in fact he was sure they know every single detail of his life on earth nosy as they were.

with flash the other entities controlling the universes appeared in their thrones much like it's throne the entity called fate was ever changing unlike RAZEL, life death who had chose a gender fate simply couldn't because it's nature was to be ever-changing fate was dichotomy in that way" life :woman form""death:was man"

RAIZEL appraised his seniors for moment before sighed "i know that you were involved in my rather early return though i have no doubt that my proteges will be able to handle the situation it was not part of the plan " fate who thankfully deigned to take humanoid form shrugged nonchalantly


	3. Chapter 3

Raizel appraised his seniors for a moment before he sighed. "I know that you were involved in my rather early return. Though I have no doubt that my protegès will be able to handle the situation, it was not part of the plan." Fate, who had thankfully deigned to take a humanoid form, shrugged nonchalantly. "It was necessary. The wizards and witches of the Magickeverse are on the verge of wiping each other out. Magicke itself is rather weak right now as well. I had plans of sending you there as a...saviour of sort. There is a prophecy and everything." it said. Raizel blinked. The Magickeverse was one of the most important dimensions. The reason for it's importance was Magicke. Magicke was a force that had been instrumental in the universes' existence. If the universe that strengthened the foundation of the universes collapsed, reality itself would probably cease. "You will be born as a wizard, with your powers intact of course. This time, that ridiculous course of it affecting your body won't be a problem. I'm much more experienced in making a sturdy human." Life interrupted Raizel's musings. That...was actually a relief. If that curse hadn't hindered him, he'd be done with Ignes Kravei and the Union in a matter of seconds. Instead, it had taken him almost a millennium. Most of which he had slept, but still. "Our goal is to unify the wizards and witches. Which is easier said than done, of course. They've gotten their prejudices against each other so deep-rooted that it's impossible to convince them that killing the other party isn't the solution." Death said in a frustrated tone. Raizel blinked in surprise. It must be really bad it Death was complaining about...well, death. "They've got this strange idea that Magicke is divided. As in Light or Dark. Which they equate with good and bad respectively, ignorant little fools that they are. It's tearing Magicke itself apart!" Death concluded rather impassioned. Fate turned it's temporary head towards Raizel, who had finally understood why an entity was needed to solve a mortal matter. "Lord Fate, if you could give some further details on this matter so I am sufficiently prepared." Raizel requested of the Elder. Fate tilted its head at being addressed as Lord, but smiled in appreciation at Raizel's politeness. For Raizel, it was rather normal, as being polite was step 1 of being a Noble. And he figured 'Lord' was an appropriate term, as both female and male Noble leaders were addressed as 'Lord'. "Well, it begins with one Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle..."

§ 31st July 1980 §

Being born, Raizel decided, was unpleasant. As was being a newborn, for that matter. Not being able to communicate, suddenly bursting into tears because his body demanded food, not to mention the feeding itself. Raizel shuddered just thinking about, causing his mother to shift.

Raizel smiled at the thought of his mother. Like all children, he'd formed a deep bond with his mother even before he was born. It was only natural, after all. Seeing him smile, his mother, whose name he knew to be Lily Potter, cooed. The smile slipped from Raizel's face as he frowned. He would not be cooed at! He was the Noblesse, for goodness sake!

His mother too frowned at his sudden change of expression, and sent a panicked look towards someone. Raizel turned his head to see that it was a man wearing glasses with a bird nest for hair. His father, he supposed, if the equally panicked look he sent another male in the room was something to go by. "Padfoot, something's wrong he was just smiling and look at him frown oh god did we mess something up maybe the nurse-" as his father went on about his worries, the man now identified as Padfoot just laughed. "Relax, James. The little guy's barely been born. He's probably overwhelmed by the amount of love you guys are showing him. Of course, as his Godfather, I fully approve." the man puffed out his chest as he calmed a frantic James. His father snorted, and turned around to face someone else. "Does that make any kind of sense, Moony?" James said a bit sardonically. The man called Moony just sighed. Just then, the door opened to reveal a rat-like man nervously making his way in. "Is that him? Is that...?" the newcomer said in a tone that Raizel definitely didn't like. Evidently neither did his mother, as she spoke for the first time. "Yes, Peter. Please, everyone. Say hi to Hadrian James Potter." Lily Potter said rather forcefully. "Potter-Black." Padfoot said lazily. Everyone in the room turned their attention towards him with wide questioning eyes. Sirius Orion Black snorted. "He's my Heir. And nothing you say will change my mind." he announced. James spluttered. "But, what if you have your own childre-" Sirius just waved his hand dismissively. "I'll deal with it then. But as it stands, Harry's mine as much as he's yours." James blinked. "Wait, Harry?" Now it was Sirius' turn to blink. "Yeah, it suits him, don't you think?" he shrugged. 'No, it does not.' thought Raizel sullenly, and glared at Sirius. Sirius was clearly startled by his glaring. "I think...that he doesn't like it. What about Rai, Hadrian?" Everyone's head whipped towards Lily. Raizel smiled at his preferred nickname from his Noblesse days. Lily nodded. "Rai it is, then." James blinked at the conversation that had just taken place between his wife an newborn baby. A huge grin broke on his face. "My son's a genius, Padfoot! Did you see him respond to Lily like he could understand her?! I bet he'll be smartest little bloke on the planet! That's my Rai!" he said excitedly, while Sirius just nodded numbly, still clearly shocked at being stared down by a newborn infant. And that's how Raizel was introduced to his parents and the Marauders and learned to love them. Though he never did like Peter


End file.
